


Teacher

by ML55555



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Human Pennywise (IT), M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: Robert is Bill's teacher, Bill has been falling behind looking after his brother after an accident, one day during tutoring things get heated.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Pennywise, Bill Denbrough/Robert "Bob" Gray
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Teacher

Bill couldn’t believe he was doing this, it started with just stares that he thought was just him being paranoid, thinking his admittedly hot teacher, Mr. Gray, was looking at him almost constantly during tests. But now that he was in his room after school for private tutoring due to falling behind from helping his brother after the accident he had, making one of his arms useless for a few months. But now that he was with him alone, Bill couldn’t be sure it was just paranoia. He understood why Mr. Gray wanted him to be close to him, he had fallen really far behind, only getting a twenty-eight percent on his latest test. He didn’t mind being this close to Mr. Gray, he was practically on his lap, he swears he could feel his bulge against his thigh. And wow was he big, well so was Bill, but that felt even bigger. His mind quickly forgot about the question asked and what it would be like to have that dick fucking him, his teacher going in and out of him.

“Bill! Are you okay, your cheeks are red” As Mr. Gray said this his hands moved to the upper parts of Bill’s thighs.

“Y-yeah, ju-just thinking about Bev” As Bill said this, he tried to focus the question but found it hard to. Mr. Gray then leaned his head down next to Bill’s head before whispering.

“You sure it’s Bev you’re thinking of, and not say, me, Billy boy?” As he said this his hands moved up Bill’s thighs and to his crotch before squeezing down on his bulge, causing Bill to let out a moan before he subconsciously grinded down against Roberts crotch. 

“W-we shouldn’t b-be du-doing this” 

“There are a lot of things I shouldn’t be doing, this is just the tip of the iceberg. Come Bill, let’s get somewhere better for this” Bill followed Robert, he questioned what else his science teacher had done, but quickly forgot about it, following him to his car before getting into the passenger seat. Bill didn’t know where he lived but he didn’t expect that, not from a teacher, it was a pretty big house, not quite a mansion but pretty big. He followed Robert like a lost puppy. Once they got to his room Robert immediately pulled Bill in for a kiss, his tongue quickly exploring his students mouth, Bill allowed his teacher to explore his mouth, the only other time he had done anything like this had been with Richie as a joke but this was something entirely different. Everything about Mr. Gray was intoxicating, his cologne, his voice, apparently his tongue, Bill couldn’t get enough of him. Roberts hands moved to Bill’s ass and squeezed.

“M-mr. Gray. Wa-want more, please” as Bill said this he rubbed his crotch against Roberts thigh.

“Tell me exactly what you want Billy boy” Robert’s hands moved under Bill’s waistband, slipping one his fingers into Bill’s hole. 

“Fuck me please! I want you in me Mr. Gray!” 

After Bill said that Robert began hastily removing their clothes, Bill allowed himself to be undressed, his breathing quickening. He never expected this to happen, he definitely wasn’t complaining, he had dreamed about this since he began having him as a teacher. Bill didn’t even realize that his underwear was off until Robert took the entire six and a half inch length into his mouth causing Bill’s knees to immediately buckle and his hands moving to Roberts short brown hair for support. The older man started moving his head along Bill’s length, swirling his tongue around the tip before moving back down causing Bill to let out high-pitched moans. One of Robert’s hands moved towards Bill’s ass again, once again penetrating his tight hole with a finger, slowly moving it in and out of his ass alongside blowing him. After a few minutes Robert added a second finger and began scissoring him, causing him to let out even more moans. 

“Mr. Gray…. Fu-fuck. Please more.” 

After Bill said that Robert pulled off of his dick before telling Bill to get on the bed on all fours and raise his ass up, Bill obediently followed the orders given to him. Robert then moved his head to Bill’s ass and began eating it, his tongue swirling around the pink hole before putting it in, moving his tongue around, before adding a finger, causing Bill to thrust his ass back. Robert soon added another finger, which he expertly moved along with his tongue, hitting Bill’s prostate causing him to let out a loud moan and cum onto the sheets. Robert continued eating his ass for a few minutes before pulling off and grabbing the lube in his dresser and applied some to his eight inch dick before slowly pushing it into Bill’s tight ass. After a few minutes he bottomed out and waited for Bill to give a sign he was okay, which came quickly, the young boy so excited and horny he barely felt any pain. Robert began pounding Bill’s ass hard, knowing from his previous ventures he likely wouldn’t mind, though this would still be different. Bill felt amazing, he knew he would but this was even better, he could feel Robert’s dick destroying his ass, it always brushing against his prostate with every thrust. His mouth was constantly letting out moans of pleasure alongside incoherent pleas for his teacher to go faster and harder, though Bill wasn’t sure he could go much faster. Robert’s hands went to Bill’s chest and rubbed his nipples before squeezing them, and continuing to do so. 

Bill felt himself approaching another orgasm, he never came more than once in a single day, he had come close before but could never find the time. He quickly shot his second load onto the sheets, his ass tightening around Robert’s dick as he soon came after, shooting his cum deep inside Bill’s ass, cum leaking out from around his dick with how much he was cumming as Bill passed out from all the pleasure he received in the short amount of time. Robert slowly pulled out, thinking this was definitely his best time yet, Bill would definitely be his forever.


End file.
